


Bury Me Six Feet In Snow

by xxxbookaholic



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, M/M, Nostalgia, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Post-Relationship, Post-Slash, Winter, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: If he were to be honest, he wasn’t actually too upset about Yuki’s ignorance. He was just arguing because it felt right. Bickering with Yuki was like the icing on top of his nostalgia.Apparently, Yuki had other ideas.or:years after tenma left mankai, and subsequently their relationship, yuki and him have a chat
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki & Sumeragi Tenma, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bury Me Six Feet In Snow

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Snow by Ricky Montgomery

**Rurikawa,**

**I’m sorry if this is sudden, but I’m leaving. I don’t have time to tell you in person so I’m sending you an email instead. We won’t be able to stay together, not like this. My father wants me to follow my dreams, and in order to do that, I have to leave Veludo Way. I have a future in front of me, so I can’t waste it deluding myself in fantasies. Lead the troupe in my place.**

**\- Not So Crappy Actor**

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

Snowflakes rained down from the sky, twinkling in the wind and covering the ground in white powder. Tenma buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket, staring out into the cold. He wasn’t even sure why he was outside in the first place. Never in his life had he been a fan of winter. The frigid air made the hair on his neck stand on end and the goosebumps littering his skin made him wish he had bought gloves in the beginning of December.

He was supposed to be at the cast party for _21 Days of Christmas_ , a movie that he played the lead in. Instead, he was standing in the middle of the park that used to be local, watching branches quiver and grass frost over. Even actors needed breaks, too.

A sense of emptiness fell over him, reminding him of something that he couldn’t quite piece together. It was like a song that he couldn’t remember the lyrics to, a cup that was missing the lid. Everything was out of place. _But what was ‘everything’?_ He wondered, tilting his head just slightly.

He was caught up in such a trance that he didn’t notice the figure beside him until he heard an all-too-familiar voice from beside him. “Crappy actor,” the voice chided. Tenma couldn’t even bring himself to feel shocked; he just slowly turned to the side. Right next to him stood that last piece of the puzzle, wrapped in a pink jacket and adorned with pale gray gloves.

“Rurikawa,” he addressed. “I didn’t know you still lived in town.”

Yuki shrugged, shoving his grown-out hair behind his ear. “I have nowhere else to go. Plus, Mankai’s new costume designer needs a good mentor. What about you, hack? What are you doing back?”

“I’m filming a movie here.”

“So you never changed,” he grunted, turning back around to look out at the park. Tenma’s hand flinched just slightly as he scanned Yuki’s expression. His tone of voice was pushy but his eyes told another story. He looked almost blank, mouth drawn into a tight line.

Tenma tried to scoff but it died in his throat. “You didn’t either.”

“Oh, things have definitely changed over here,” Yuki sighed, looking at him with just his eyes, never completely pulling away from the scenery. “Things are quieter now.”

“Is the new troupe that boring?” Tenma asked. The revelation was kind of shocking; last time he had been in the dorms, they were so lively. How could they have changed that much?

“No, no,” Yuki waved his hand. “They’re way too energetic. Shiki really needs to calm herself.” Tenma didn’t even bother asking who Shiki was. “It’s just that the world is quieter.”

“Tell me about it,” Tenma raised his voice for the first time since leaving the venue.

“What do you know about quiet?” Yuki _did_ scoff. “You live a life of glamour and photoshoots. Don’t try to tell me that your life is _oh so_ sad. I’m sure you’re paid a fortune.”

“And you live a life of being chased around by tiny actors and cheerful directors. What’s the difference?” Tenma asked, planting his hands on his hips and raising a brow accusingly. If he were to be honest, he wasn’t actually too upset about Yuki’s ignorance. He was just arguing because it felt right. Bickering with Yuki was like the icing on top of his nostalgia.

Apparently, Yuki had other ideas. “Because _you_ were the one who left!” He turned around to face Tenma fully this time, crossing his arms over his chest and scrunching his nose up. “You chose to leave everything behind. Reputation was more important than bonds when it came to you. It always was! I don’t know why I even thought you changed, Sumeragi, you’re always the same. Hiro _died_ and all you did was send a mournful _text message_! Somebody should give you a reward for, ‘most selfish person of all time’.”

Tenma was taken aback. He hadn’t expected Yuki to blow up at him. In the past, although he would never admit it, Yuki was actually pretty well contained. He would get angry, sure, but never like this. His voice wouldn’t rise to a yell, he wouldn’t curl his fists, his eyes wouldn’t tear up.

It reminded him of years ago, when he had held Yuki in his arms and let him cry himself to sleep. That wasn’t his best memory but it was something that felt real, unlike crazy fans and signing autographs.

Time seemed to stop as Yuki placed a hand over his own chest, eyebrows furrowed, as if he was forcing himself not to cry. In fact, he probably was. “You left me. And that’s your fault, not mine.”

Tenma didn’t retort back, didn’t point out that he couldn’t help what his father wanted for him, because Yuki was right. He had been over eighteen when he left; a grown adult, fully capable of making his own decisions. It _was_ his fault that he left everything good in his life behind. Who was he to complain?

And yet, how could he have known how hollow his life would become years into the future? How could he have known? So he reached out a hand and placed it on Yuki’s shoulder. “I know.”

Yuki sobered up almost immediately, dropping his hand. “That’s all you have to say?”

“Yeah,” Tenma muttered, looking down at his shoes. “That’s all I have to say.”

Yuki lightly kicked him in the shin, not enough to hurt, just enough to make Tenma look him in the eye. “Well, I’m not the only one who feels that way, so we shouldn’t be the only one having this conversation.”

“No,” Tenma shook his head. It felt like his throat was closing up as he tried to force the words out. “I shouldn’t have just left without explaining. You didn’t deserve that. In fact, if I knew we wouldn’t last, I shouldn’t have tried at all.”

Yuki frowned. “I didn’t deserve that,” he agreed. “But it’s not like I can go back in time and stop you. I’m sure that if we were in that situation again, you’d do the same thing. You have a job to do, as do I.”

“No,” Tenma repeated again, fighting the urge to close his eyes so he didn’t have to look at Yuki’s confused face. “I swear that if I could get a time machine, I would. I wouldn’t leave, I wouldn’t have sent you that email.”

They were silent for what felt like hours. Tenma was just about to stumble away, defeated, when Yuki spoke. “Well, you can’t.” Time seemed to freeze as Yuki moved, wrapping his hand around Tenma’s wrist, never losing eye contact for a second. _Seriously, he was good at that._ “And I don’t think we can start over, either. You don’t even live here anymore, and I refuse to move just for you.”

Tenma laughed. “I didn’t expect an answer other than that,” he admitted.

All of their memories together seemed to shine in Yuki’s eyes. “But,” he began, “if you were curious, Mankai is having a Christmas party with the old members. We hadn’t originally invited you, seeing as all of us assumed none of you would want to go, anyways. If you want to go, though, I can send you the address.”

Tenma didn’t even have to think about it. “I’ll see if I can make time,” he bluffed, even though he knew that he would most certainly be there.

“Of course you will,” Yuki rolled his eyes. He pulled away and brought a piece of paper out from inside his phone case, drawing a pen from his pocket and scribbling something down. After he was done, he passed the note over. On it read an email address and Yuki’s name written in perfectly neat handwriting.

“I’ll email you,” Tenma promised.

“ _If you find time_ ,” Yuki mocked with no real bite, presumably exhausted from his outburst. “Well, my lunch break is ending soon and the boutique won’t monitor itself. I’ll be off,” he turned around without another word, walking briskly out of sight.

Tenma twisted back to the park’s scenery when Yuki wasn’t even a silhouette. He couldn’t promise anything, but he could wish, so he stared up at the night sky and prayed, with all his heart, that things would get better.

And maybe that he’d be gifted with a time machine for Christmas, too.

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

**Rurikawa,**

**This is Tenma. I’d like to know where the party will be held. If I don’t have anything scheduled, I’ll be there.**

**\- A Kind Of Crappy Actor**

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually being posted to AO3 a day before tumblr so!!! If you're seeing this before it's official publication date, good for you! I hope you enjoyed the fic! I really love the idea of post canon A3 and I haven't written tenyuki in a while so here you go. I'm sorry it's so sad, lmao. If possible, could you please leave a comment (and kudos, of course)? It really encourages me!  
> My tumblr is xxxbookaholic if you're interested. I mostly post A3! with a dash of saiouma (drv3).  
> Have a nice rest of your day/night!


End file.
